percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aithra (Awaken The Legends)
Aithra (Αἴθρα in Ancient Greek) is the Son of Gaia and Aether who was born shortly after the death of Ouranos at the hands of Kronos, born as Gaia's secret son after she was warned of the future by her brother and the personification of time: Chronus, shortly before he went to sleep with Kronos' rise to power. Aithra became known as the Titan of the Sky and the Heavens, Nature, Youth, Warmth, Unity, Destiny, Evolution and Sexuality. Aithra becomes Kronos' consort, effectively becoming the proxy "Warrior Queen" of the Titans, in all but title. Additionally, Aithra allows Rhea to retain her purpose as the Titan of Fertility and Motherhood, stating that she is to accept Virginhood henceforth as the Goddess of Blessings which she would bestow to her new children: the new Humanity that the Titans planned to create. Aithra is the secret Titan Son of Gaia, her "Ace in the Hole" for the Titans and their return to power during the Titan-Gigante Alliance, appearing as an antagonist in Awaken The Legends series. Biography Pre-Thirteenth Titan Youth Aithra was born as the son of the Heavenly Protogenos God of Light: Aether, and the Earthly Protogenos Goddess of the planet Earth: Gaia, unlike his other Titan siblings Aithra was the son of two first Generation Protogenoi parents. Because of this and the predicted flow of time, the Fates decreed that since he was born of incredible power after the Death of Ouranos then it would be Aithra that would redeem the Titans, when the early Olympian Gods overthrew Kronos's sovereignty of the Universe. Hearing this and learning that a Godly son of Kronos born from the womb of the Titaness Rhea would lead a war to overthrow him from her brother Chronus - the Protogenos of Time - caused Gaia to train Aithra rapidly, desiring to make her son the secret Ace of the Titans, and then planning Aithra instead to enact her first attempt of revenge on the Olympians shortly after the climax of the First Titanomachy. Discovery Due to his Godly nature as a Titan it was apparent that Aithra wouldn't age in his original form beyond that of adulthood which came at a surprise to Gaia when her youngest Titan child seemed to stop aging in his late teens and encouraged such youthful energy in and around him, Aithra had a natural warmth and deemed to be the master of Heavenly and Aerial dominions rebelling against the Olympians, additionally Aithra seemed to have an affinity for nature and the abilities to copy and evolve based on what he observed. In a gathering of rebellious elements and the Gaian/Titan loyalists allowed Gaia to introduce her son at last, introducing him as: "Aithra, the Titan of Sky and Heavens, Titan of Warmth and Youth, Titan Lord of Nature - both natural and supernatural - and Evolution". Confinement Sadly, news of this extra Titan son reached Zeus through his spies and the King of the Olympians feared this opportunity for the Titan Army and Powerbase to reform, Zeus attacked the next meeting of these Rebels however his individual Forces were defeated and Zeus fled in fear of Aithra's collective power, Zeus was forced to request the aid of Poseidon and Hades in shame for his defeat at (what he called) the Legacy of their tyrant father. The Three Brothers joined Forces and began to work with their collective Forces to battle against the Rebels, it was a close battle with Aithra having learnt to deal with Zeus but in the end Aithra was subdued despite the fact he watched on - observing his enemies as he had done throughout the entire battle - and refused to give up his defiance. With the Lightning Seal ineffective and Kronos' Scythe unable to cut through Aithra's flesh except in the hands of its true master it became obvious that the Olympians needed to find another way to confine him, throwing him into Tartarus would have been counterproductive as Aithra wouldn't have been weakened which would allow him an easier escape and he would be around the other Titans, eventually a room-like dimension was crafted through magic to be used to contain Aithra and the Big Three began working on a project to fully suppress the Titan's power. Using water borrowed from the River Styx Poseidon took an iceberg and with the Styx waters crafted an indestructible opaque crystal coffin, Hades crafted Stygian Iron locks for the Coffin and woven chains of spiritual energy to contain Aithra within the Coffin, finally Zeus created a Lightning Seal to bind the coffin and drain power from Aithra whom infinitely replenished that taken. As a final barrier between Aithra and the world outside the Coffin, the Big Three forced Hypnos and the Oneiroi to create a field of sleeping magic, that would force Aithra and anyone attempting to approach the area around the Coffin to fall into an unbreakable sleep. Titan's Rebirth Awakening Personality and traits In the company of the Titans and his allies, Aithra was considered to be a very kind and caring individual who gained allies through the bonds he crafted with them, making those closest to him always more loyal than many of those that followed Kronos into battle. Aithra was arguable also cruel, as the Titan of Destiny he was eventually drafted to design challenges and events that forced enemies into their fates, sometimes at a far earlier time than their fate expected of them. Aithra was never arrogant and looked to combat or challenges with a smile or smirk on his face, Aithra also liked to observe his enemies and see what they would do or how they fight or react in certain situations, allowing him to learn from them and evolve in an attempt to surpass them. He is the kindest of the Titans and as the Titan of Bonds he is fated to bond together the rest of the Titans, making an unbreakable group of Gods and making it unlikely that he would follow Rhea in betraying Kronos, Aithra is also the one whom loves his mother the most out of all the Titans and almost all the Gigantes. Physical Appearance Aithra had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, that became slitted like a cat whenever he was in his god form or when he was using his divine powers to observe an, enemy to evolve past the threat they were posing to him. Aithra had a well endowed body and stood just four inches under Kronos's six foot height, at five feet and nine inches, Aithra was often seen in his Symbol of Power: the armour called Anabainó Kurios. Aithra never carried a weapon and rarely ever resorted to acts of magic, preferring to use his godly powers and his tactics, using his body as a living weapon against his enemies with blinding movements of his body, arms and legs. Equipment Anabainó Kurios Aithra's symbol of power that literally means a number of things, Anabainó - "to go up" or "ascend", Leondas - "Lion", ''literally intending to mean "Ascendant Lion". It was made of Adamant by Gaia, the same material as the Scythe wielded by Kronos, and customized specifically by Aether for his son to rule over the battlefield. It is said that the Armour allows for speed of light movement and attacks, which enhances Aithra's already tremendous speed and close range combat, the armour is also near indestructible and repairs itself over time. Powers and Abilities As the son of two First Generation Protogenoi, Aithra is an extremely powerful Titan and therefore a powerful divine being capable of matching his might against anything that he faces against, Aithra has a symbiotically nature with the Heavens and the Earth which is shown by the fact he can communicate with Gaia despite not being on land and Gaia can see the area wherever Aithra is even if it is not on the Earth. Abilities *'Prowess in Battle''' - Aithra is an incredibly strong Titan and also the fastest, his strength is second to Atlas and roughly on par with Kronos, he has overwhelming durability, stamina that was called at a Primordial's level and his speed was described as faster than light on some occasions. Aithra is a master of hand-to-hand combat and Tactics, which he uses to overwhelm his enemies, especially Zeus who has never fought hand-to-hand with anyone intelligent - man, monster or God. Kronos sometimes joked that Aithra was their equivalent to Heracles, the strongest warrior of the Olympian Gods. *'Nature Manipulation & Terrakinesis' - Aithra is the son of Gaia and the Titan Lord of Nature, he can manipulate the Earth and all of nature found within it, apparently since Pan faded his powers over Nature has doubled and it also leaves the Olympians with no defense against this aspect of Aithra's powers. Aithra can communicate with Gaia from anywhere, for his body is of the Earth more so than any of her other children, born from her womb as the son of two Protogenoi. *'Aerokinesis' - Aithra is the Titan Lord of the Sky and Heavens, he has divine power over the air and can use it to fly, among other grandiose things. *'Air waves' - It can be assumed, that like Zeus, the Titan Lord of the Sky and Heavens can detect and possibly control airwaves. *'Electrokinesis' - Aithra is the Titan Lord of the Sky and Heavens, he has divine power over lightning and thunder, much to Zeus' ire. *'Metamorphosis' - Aithra can have monster or lion-like changes to his physical appearance, the most evident is the eyes of his divine form are ever present when observing someone: cat-like slits, additionally if he clenches his teeth too hard he has evidently long and sharp teeth especially his canines. *'Titanic Energy' - Aithra can release an explosion of golden lightning (his own personal touch) and energy with a yell or wave of his arm, like all the Titans, however as the son of Two Protogenoi and the fact he controls lightning (a form of energy) it can be assumed his is one of the strongest. *'Titanic Divine Form' - Unlike most God and Titans, Aithra's Divine form can be as harmless as the sun's rays... if he wills it, Aithra's Divine form is bright and warm, it intensifies the bonds between people and development of nature and evolution. Despite this, he has complete mastery over his divine form, generating blasts of divine energy and channeling divine energy as a shield around himself or into the palm of his hand to project his ultimate weapon and attack: Uranicus Rutilus Culmen. *'Uranicus Rutilus Culmen' - The Uranicus Rutilus Culmen, literally Heavenly Golden Pillar, is the strongest weapon and ability in Aithra's arsenal that is comparable to Zeus' Master Bolt. Modernly dubbed the "Celestial Plasma Cannon", it is a weapon forged when Aithra burns his divine essence to the extreme while wearing the armour and symbol of power Anabainó Leondas while making preparations and holding the intent to use the ability, it launches a golden pillar meters thick from the palm of Aithra's hand. Gallery radamanthys_vs_regulus_by_rxgdo-d34pl37.jpg|Kronos (left) and Aithra (right). tumblr_mas56v4NpH1rc0goeo1_250.png|Aithra, with helmet on. snapshot20090915222258.jpg|Aithra (left) and Coeus (right). Trivia *Aethra is commonly a female name and is commonly mentioned in Greek mythology, in two of those cases she is an Oceanid; one of those Oceanid myths has her as the Wife of Hyperion instead of Theia. In the other two myths, Aethra was the wife of the Spartan Phalanthus and a daughter of King Pittheus of Troezen as well as being the mother of Theseus, respectively. *'Aithra' was chosen, over its alternate spelt counterpart: Aethra, because it seems more masculine while Aethra is definitely feminine. *Both Greek words Aithra and Aethra literally means the "bright sky". Category:Males Category:Titan Category:Awaken The Legends Category:Blaid Category:Children of Aether Category:Children of Gaia